My True Love
by Diz Be Karryz
Summary: Kagome is a rich girl, that just moved to Tokyo and she startes highschool at Shikon high. She met up with her boyfriend, Kouga, that lived in Tokyo. Kouga has something important to tell Kagome. Wat could it be? And Kagome just met Inuyasha......kag/inu
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha  
  
(A/n-This is my first fan fic so.. Sry if it is not too good, but hope you like it.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1- Moving To Tokyo  
  
"Stupid birds!!!" screamed Kagome, while waking up.  
  
"Why can't they just die in the morning"?  
  
Kagome walks over too her closest and picks out a white flowery tank top and a short blue skirt. Kagome walks down the stairs to eat breakfast.  
  
"Morning mom".  
  
"Good morning honey" says Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Kagome, you no that ur going to move to Tokyo today, rite honey?"  
  
"Yea, sure mom".  
  
(A/n- get ready to go forward. I'm lazy .Now Kagome has arrived to Tokyo at the new Mansion)  
  
The mansion has been all made and is ready too live in. There were maids, servants and cooks everywhere. Kagome goes to her room and puts everything away.  
  
"This house is as big as the old one" says Kagome.  
  
'I am so tired.. I wonder how Shikon high would be like' thought Kagome.  
  
"Ring.Ring." rang the phone. Kagome broke out from her thoughts.  
  
"Hello, Kagome talking".  
  
"Hi Kagome, how is it going?"  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
"Yup, I found out ur number from ur mother".  
  
"Oh, okay then .I'm doing fine, but just a little tired".  
  
"Alright and ummm.. Kagome meet me outside of the school tomorrow at 8:00am (A/n- school starts at 9:00am) okay? so I can show you around before school starts".  
  
"Ummmm..sure that's great".  
  
"Okay, see u then, bi now".  
  
"Bi". says Kagome, ending the conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/n- That's chappie one, well I no it's not so interesting but it will get better I promise okay)  
  
Yea and if u ppl have n e ideas on wat u want 2 happen in chapter 2 plz tell me.mi mind is blank rite now.I really need some ideas..well if u readers give me more reviews on the next chapter ill make it as long as I can okay. Well and yea the next chappie is going 2 b called "Shikon High"  
  
Plz r/r ppl thx ..  
  
Ja na ppl... 


	2. Shikon High

Discalimer-I don't own Inuyasha  
  
A/n- Hi, ppl I'm here with the next chappie. By the way I'm trying to make the chapters more interesting but I don't have much ideas.. I'm also sry for not updating for this long but it was b/c I didn't get much reviews and so I donno wat to write.  
  
Well heres the next chappie.  
  
*Wait I got an anoucmennt ..well im jus use 2 typing the chattin way so im going 2 type the same way in the story so sry if u don't undersrtand it..but I think u guys will understand thx..(that helps me type faster lol)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 - Shikon High  
  
Kagome woke up the next moring and remembered that todai she will b meetin Kouga in front of the school. Kagome got up and put on a blue silk dress. Kagome ate breakfast and rode a limo 2 skool. When she arrived, she ran up 2 Kouga.  
  
"Morining Kouga".  
  
"Good morning Kagome, long time no see"  
  
"Yea, I guess we haven't seen each other 4 quite a while. I missed u Kouga".  
  
"I missed u 2 Kagome". Said Kouga while huggin Kagome.  
  
"Come Kagome, I'll show u around the skool".  
  
"Okay!"  
  
When Kouga had finished showin Kagome the way around the skool, it was almost time 4 skool 2 start, so he walked Kagome there, since they have the same class for the first period together. Then when Kagome went in and introduced 2 the class, all the boys in the class was whistling and starin at Kagome, except 4 Kouga and a boy named Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, plz sit down between Sango and Inuyasha" said Mrs. Muyo, Kagome's reading teacher.  
  
"Hi Kagome, I'm Sango".  
  
"Hi Sango, nice 2 meet u".  
  
"U 2, well I belong 2 the popular crowds, u wanna sit with me at lunch todai?" "Well ummm. sure I guess I could".  
  
"Don't worry u will fit into one of the popular crowds".  
  
'who in the world said I was worry, I always fit into the popular crowds, even in my old skool, wat made her think I was worry' thought Kagome.  
  
"Attention class, todai we're going 2 learn about poetry" said Mrs. Muyo.  
  
"And 4 todai's homework class, I will assign u a partner 2 work with on writin a poem about ur differences and similarities among each other. The pairs r goin 2 b ..Sango and ...Miroku , Kouga and .Kag ura, Inuyasha and Kagome, Hojo and Kikyo.etc..".  
  
'I wanted 2 b partners wit Kagome' thought Kouga and all of the other boys in the class'.  
  
"So.. ur Kagome, huh" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yup" said Kagome shyly.  
  
"So u want 2 walk 2 my house or u want me 2 go 2 ur house after skool 2 do the homework".said Inuyasha politly.  
  
"Ummm...u could come to mi house, but do u mind if we ride there instead of walkin?"  
  
"Of course not, that would b great , but I don't have a car."  
  
"I..I..I meant I'll give the ride." giggled Kagome.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
The bell ran gand they went 2 their next class. (A/n- Inuyasha and Kagome has exactly the same schedules, but not Kouga)  
  
"So, it seems like we have the same schedule don't we, now." said Inuyasha  
  
"Yea, I guess we do, weird huh."  
  
They arrived to their next class and Kagome was introduced to the class Again. (A/n- in every class that Kagome was introduced too all the boys would whistle and stare @ Kagome)  
  
'Why do the boys even do that, even in my old skool' thought Kagome.  
  
(A/n- lets skip to 6th period, 6th period is lunch time, there are also 8 periods in total)  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Oh, hi Sango."  
  
"Com'on lets go to lunch."  
  
"Okay, but let me put my things away first."  
  
"Umm..hey I'll wait 4 u in the cafeteria."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Kagome was about to go to lunch, Kouga appears.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Oh, hi Kouga."  
  
"How was ur dai, beautiful?"  
  
"It went by great."  
  
"So.u wanna sit wit me 2 lunch?"  
  
"Umm..sry Kouga, I'm sittin wit Sango in the popular crowd. Hey wait I got an idea, maybe u could sit wit me 2 on the other side of me." (A/n- In case u don't understand I meant to sit on the right or left side of her)  
  
"Oh, I can't Kagome."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I'm in the normal crowd not popular."  
  
"Oh, well I'll see u later then."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, later Kagome."  
  
Kagome goes into the cafeteria and sits next to Sango and Inuyasha. (A/n- I 4got 2 tell u that Inuyasha is in the popular crowd too)  
  
"Hey Kagome." said Sango and Inuyasha in unison.  
  
"Oh hi guys." said Kagome while sittin down.  
  
Then Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha goes to get their lunch.  
  
"Anyway Kagome, wats wit u and that guy name Kouga?" said Sango  
  
"Yeah Kagome, I mean u guys act like u no each other." mentioned Inuyasha  
  
"Well ummm..u see, I do no him..well hes kinda like umm.my boyfriend." blushed Kagome.  
  
There was an uneasy moment of silience, while Inuyasha and Sango look at each other and back at Kagome.  
  
"Ummm..Kagome, me and INuyasha just wanna tell u that its not like wat it seems and that whatever happens we'll be here for you."  
  
"Yeah, Kagome take our advice." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Guys what's wrong, why are you acting so weird?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing." said Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/n- that's it 4 chappie 2)  
  
I tried makin it as long as possible. Hope u ppl liked it. I'm not so sure wat 2 write 4 chappie 3. thx..Umm. jus 2 tell u the next chappie is called the "The Poetry Homework."  
  
Ja na.pplz.. Plz r/r.. 


	3. The Poetry Homework

(A/n-Hope you guys like the next chapter, thx..) (  
  
Chapter 3- The Poetry Homework  
  
Before we start with the fanfic I need to inform you about something- DemonExterminator- Sango  
  
Hentai- Miroku (I no I haven't really introduced him yet but I will)  
  
Pretty_Gal- Kikyo  
  
DarkWolf- Kouga  
  
Inu-chan- Inuyasha  
  
PrincessJasmine- Kagome (they all know this is Kagome)  
  
Miko_Gal- Kagome (they donno this is Kagome)  
  
( ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (  
  
At recess, Kagome went and sat down by the tree. Kouga came up to Kagome and sat down next too Kagome.  
  
"How was your day Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, hi Kouga, the day went by great. I met two new friends."  
  
"Whos your news friends?"  
  
"Oh here they come, Kouga meet Sango and Inuyasha. And Sango and Inuyasha this is Kouga" introduced Kagome.  
  
"Hi" said Sango and Inuyasha in unison.  
  
"Hi" responed Kouga.  
  
"Hey Sango" called Miroku.  
  
"Hi Miroku."  
  
"You wanna come over to my house today too do the homework?"said Miroku pervertedly.  
  
"Sure but wipe that smile off your face" said Sango calmly.  
  
"Alright, com'on Sango, lets walk around."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sango and Miroku left for a walk around dthe school yard. Soon they were outta sight.  
  
"Hey, Kouga" called Hojo.  
  
"Coming man, I'll call u tonight Kagome" said Kouga giving Kagome a kiss and then running off.  
  
When Kouga left Kikyo appeared.  
  
"Inu-chan" said Kikyo wrapping her arms around Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey u, wench back off of Inuyasha, hes mine" yelled Kikyo. Inuyasha blushed  
  
"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WENCH...AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY BACK OFF BITCH?" screamed a angry and confused Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo this is Kagome and shes only my friend."  
  
"She better be."  
  
"Ummm...sorry Kagome, I'll see you later."  
  
"Ummm...oh yeah later."  
  
When the bell rang, Inuyasha went to find Kouga.  
  
"Hey, you Kouga."  
  
"Oh hey your Inuyasha right?"  
  
"Yea and I need to talk to you."  
  
"What up?"  
  
"Last week before Kagome came to our school me and Sango saw you with that girl called Yura and aren't you suppose to be with kagome?"  
  
"Umm..well yea of course, Yura's just my friend.so just don't tell her anything ill explain to her later on."  
  
"You better explain to her."  
  
Then Inuyasha and Kouga went 2 class. (Its after school) The bell rang and Kagome and Inuyasha met each other outside.  
  
"Hey look theres a limo it must belong to someone whos rich, man I wish I had one, so wheres your car Kagome?" mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"Over there, comon lets go."  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome and she lead Inuyasha to the limo. Kagome got into the limo and said.  
  
"Get in."  
  
"Kagome your kidding."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"God Kagome, so the limo is yours?"  
  
"Of course it is, who else?"  
  
Inuyasha gets in the car.  
  
"Wow, you never told me that you were rich."  
  
"We'll you never asked." Smiled Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked around. It had a refrigerator, a sofa, a bed and even a bathroom. There was also a laptop on top of the table.  
  
"This limo is amazing, it has everything, Kagome you must be really rich."  
  
"I know I am, want a soda?" smiled Kagome.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Kagome your highness, we have arrived." said the driver.  
  
"Thank you Hiten."  
  
Inuyasha looked out the window in awe.  
  
"God Kagome you live in this mansion all by yourself?"  
  
"Well yea but I still have the maids and servants with me."  
  
"Man Kagome your just so lucky."  
  
"Comon lets go in and find something to eat im starving."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the mansion. Kagome ordered the servant to get some raman for Inuyasha and some oden for her.  
  
"want me to show you around?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well this is the game room, the library, the guest rooms, the computer room, the workout room, the girls and boys bathroom, the living room, the disco room, and ..."  
  
"Wait.how many rooms do you have in this mansion?" interrupted Inuyasha.  
  
"Umm.well I donno I know theres more than I can remember."  
  
"Alright im starving lets go eat."  
  
After eating they went to the computer room too do there poetry homework.  
  
"Well to do that first we will have to get to know each other better." said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah sure, of course, so what do you want to know about me?"  
  
"I don't know, just start by telling me everything you could thinkof about yourself."  
  
"Well...umm...i'm kinda like, a normal kid except the fact that I'm a lot cuter..don't you think" said Inuyasha smirking.  
  
"Of course you are, so where have you been my whole life?" said Kagome while flashing her eyelashes repeatily.  
  
They then stared at each other and started cracking up.  
  
"Alright, com'on we have to get started"said kagome.  
  
"Lets call the poem "Our Song".  
  
"Sure that sounds cool" thought kagome.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha started working on the poem and in a half an hour they were finally done. (A/n: I'm so sorry if the poem is lame, b/c I can't think of one and the whole problem of me for updating so late was because of the poem and noone would give me any advice so I just made this one up to get on with the story) This was their poem:  
  
"Our Song"  
  
We love to run.  
  
We love to have fun.  
  
You're a boy.  
  
I'm a girl.  
  
We'll always be different.  
  
In a way.  
  
You always say.  
  
We're somewhat similar.  
  
But I tell you I am not gay.  
  
We both get along.  
  
Singing our very own song.  
  
"Oh god, we're finally finished" said Inuyasha yawning.  
  
"Yeah.."sighed kagome.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" asked inuyasha while leaning down on the chair. "BOOM..!!" Inuyasha fell of his chair. "Ouch.stupid chair" mumbled inuyasha.  
  
"Well its time for you to relax" chuckled Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
Inuyasha got up from the floor and placed the chair back in place, while Kagome was busy cleaning up the homework and placed it back in her bookbag.  
  
"So..what do you wanna do now" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well I'll love to take stroll outside and get some fresh air" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Good idea, now lest go."  
  
The two of them went outside to the garden an djust stood there staring at the sky, in the open land.  
  
"Whoa.this garden is beautiful and it's so big."  
  
"Of course it is, if it isn't big enough, how am I suppose to be able to play with Magenta and Spirit?" "Look their they are. Megenta, Spirit" called Kagome.  
  
Then tw o beautiful white horses trotted up to Kagome.  
  
"Cool horses."  
  
"Yup, this is Spirit and that's Magenta. Care to have a ride."  
  
Kagome hoped on to Magenta and went over to Inuyasha, with Spirit following along.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Of course you, who else, com'on hop eon to Spirit and relax" chuckled Kagome.  
  
"But...I don't know how to ride horses."  
  
"Don't worry it's very easy, just hold on to Spirit, he'll follow me."  
  
"Umm..ok."  
  
Inuyasha got on Spirit and they were running across the fields side by side. Then Kagome and Magenta went faster so Spirit followed, but Inuyasha didn't notice and fell over.  
  
"Ow..what was that for" groaned Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh..com'on get up would ya, anyways you had to admit it was pretty funny" laughed Kagome.  
  
"Well that's easy for you to say, but I guess I did look pretty stupid back there, falling off Spirit" replied Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome went inside together and had a snack. Then Inuyasha went on home, all by himself. On the way home Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what a cool girl Kagome is.  
  
'I realy can't believe Kagome lives in that house all by herself, I mean it's soo big, she rides a limo, has a big and beautiful back yard, has a pool (did I mention they had a pool...^^ if I didn't im sry heh) and she has almost everything..and shes only in high school like me. Why can't I be as rich as her.she get everything she wants...know that I think of it.she's quite weird.I mean well she has everything she wants.she's popular already on the first day of school, she's rich, she's smart, she's pretty and she's.WAIT!!?? Did I jus say shes pretty..what am I thinking.well you know she is pretty.I guess I hav eto admit she is, but dosent mean anything does it?...whatever lets get back to the point..well she has everything anyone would ever want and she acts so cool about it and shes not even bragging a bit about it. Well if it was for other people, even me ill a least brag about it a little bit and show off once in a while..hmm.I should maybe just forget it..'  
  
Inuyasha arrives at his house and goes in without knocking. (A/n: its night time now and im just really busy and I want to get this chapter over with cuase I know that I really haven't updated for a long time now..so just pretend sango and everyone else has kagome's s/n.the PrincessJasmine one) Inuyasha goes on the Internet after dinner and a bath, deciding to tell Sango about Kagome. Kagome also decides to go online to see if Sango was on and to ask her what happened when she was as Miroku's hopuse doing the poetry homework.  
  
Instant messaging:  
  
Chatroom: 58469318406356  
  
PrincessJasmine: Hey Sango.  
  
DemonExterminator: Hey Kagome, I was looking for you to see if you were on.  
  
PrincessJasmine: Yea, me too.  
  
Demon Exterminator: really?..cool.  
  
Hentai-Miroku has entered the room.  
  
Hentai-Miroku: Hey girls.  
  
PrincessJasmine: Oh hey miroku.  
  
DemonExterminator: Hey.  
  
DarkWolf has entered the room.  
  
DarkWolf: hi.  
  
Hentai-Miroku: huh??  
  
DemonExterminater: Who the hell are you?  
  
PrincessJasmine: Oh hey Kouga.  
  
Hentai-Miroku: Oh hey dude.  
  
DemonExterminator:...  
  
Prettygal has entered the room.  
  
Prettygal:Hey wheres inu-chan.!!!!  
  
PrincessJasmine: is that kikyo??  
  
DemonExterminator: Yup..  
  
Inu-chan has entered the room.  
  
Inu-chan: hey guys.  
  
Prettygal: MY INU-CHAN!!! THERE YOU ARE!!!  
  
Inu-chan: AHH!!! Get away from me kikyo!!  
  
PrincessJasmine: Hi inuyasha.  
  
Inu-chan: Oh hi kagome.hmm..whos Darkwolf?  
  
Prettygal: Oh who cares!  
  
Hentai-Miroku: Oh that's kouga.  
  
Inu-chan: oh..  
  
PrincessJasmine: oh hey sorry guys but I got to go ..so cya at school tomorrow.  
  
Inu-chan: bye.  
  
DemonExterminator: Chao.  
  
Hentai-Miroku: later.  
  
DarkWolf: I love you baby.:kiss:.  
  
PrincessJasmine: I love you too bi.  
  
PrincessJasmine has left the room.  
  
DarkWolf: I got to go too bye.  
  
Inu-chan: bye.  
  
DarkWolf has left the room.  
  
Prettygal: INU DON'T IGNORE ME!!  
  
Inu-chan:ummm..guys I'm leaving to before it's to late bye.  
  
DemonExterminator:kay bi im leaving too.  
  
Inu-chan has left the room.  
  
DemonExterminator has left the room.  
  
Prettygal: INU-CHAN!!!  
  
Hentai-Miroku has left the room.  
  
Prettygal: hey!! Why is everyone ignoring me!?  
  
Prettygal has left the room.  
  
~~~~~ A/n: Well that's it for chapter 3..YAY..im finally done with this chapter..OMG!! I wonder how long this took heheheh..^^ well im starting chapter 4 now..well I donno wat im gonna name chapter 4 yet so.well yea..ok I g2g im soo tired I hope u liked this xhapter and ..i kno wits not that long but I tried my best sry.^^ ..ok plz review and tell me if u liked it and what u would want me to add in the next chappie..thx.. Ja ne..^^  
  
Im sooo sry but I checked my own story and the chat room thing ended up in a mess its all put together so I know its hard to read.im so sorry I tried to fix it but I keeps ending up like that well I make it up to you by well on my next chapter ill retype up the thing that were in that chatroom and then ill continue on with the story from there ok? ..thx ^^ 


	4. the meeting part 1

A/n-its chapter 4!! I cant believe I actually got this far!! I was kinda thinking about stop writing this story but well im glad I didn't at least that's what I say now...ill take the future when it comes  
  
Well anyways you know in the previous chapter ....well I kinda reread my stories over several times and I just thought it would be better if you know for the part where Hiten (kagome's personal limo driver dude) calls kagome "highness" well I think that parts a little well too formal and royality like so lets change it to my lady and if you ask why im telling you this then I won't exactly have an answer because I'm just telling you readers this because if Hiten comes into the story again or something like it you'll understand...well that's if you'll even notice the difference hahah...most of you wont   
  
Reviews-  
  
Kioko-  
Well for your question hmm..... lets see.... Lets just say its because all (most of them) authors are cliff hangers and we like the readers to go crazy guessing what will happen, I think the word that best describes it, its EVIL!! Hahahhah lol and if you other readers want to know what the question is ask kioko.  
  
A/n- lets get on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 4- The Meeting (Part 1) A/n- Oh yeah I almost forgot remember last time when I said the dialogue didn't come out right? Well I checked it again and it came out alright so im not going to retype it. And btw..... I really need some help with the story...so please give me some reviews and help me out. Thx.  
  
Kagome woke up and got ready for school. When she got to school, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were already at the entrance waiting for her. "Hey guys!!"  
  
"Hey!!" they all cried in unison.  
  
"You guys must come here real early, I mean I already woke up early today, but you guys are already here before me."  
  
"well we usually come too school at this time." replied Sango  
  
"do you guys even get enough sleep?"  
  
"yea, we're used to it so its kind of like a habit now" answered miroku  
  
"we better get going, class is about to start."  
  
"alright I'll see you later".  
  
They headed off to their classes. "What class do you have now?" asked inuyasha.  
  
"Um..lets see, well I have science right now" replied Kagome  
  
"Really?!, me too!"  
  
They both smiled at each other and went to their desks and sat down. Classes gone by fast and soon it was lunch time. Sango and Kagome went to lunch together.  
  
"hey, kagome, what are you getting for lunch?"  
  
"oh, umm, I'm not getting anything"  
  
"why not?"  
  
"I don't feel too well, so I brought my own lunch"  
  
"whats wrong?" asked sango a bit concerned  
  
"oh, don't worry I just feel really tired a little bit weak"  
  
"kagome you should of stayed home and get some more rest"  
  
"yea maybe I should.." 'damn what going on?!?! Why do I feel like theres still something I didn't do?!? Oh.. well I guess its really nothing"  
  
"kagome....kagome.?!!?!? EARTH TO KAGOME!!!"  
  
"oh.. im sorry, I was just thinking"  
  
"kagome I'll take you to the nurse's office"  
  
"don't worry Sango I'm fine, theres nothing wrong, I'm fine....I-I'm just feeling a little stressed that's all"  
  
"kagome, I really think you need some rest and you don't look so good, so common, lets go to the nurse's office and get you home"  
  
"alright.... But I still think I'm fine-e..." kagome staggers and Sango catches her just before she falls face-down on the floor.  
  
"oh look... your just PERFECTLY fine, now lets go" urged sango  
  
Kagome and sango arrives at the nurse's office.  
  
"young lady, you have a very high fever, now go call your parents to pick youu up while I get you some medicine" said the nurse  
  
"I don't live with my parents, but I can call my chauffeur to pick me up"  
  
"well you go do that while I fill out this form for you, young lady"  
  
kagome is waiting with sango for hiten to come pick up lagome.  
  
"kagome, I'll call after school or tonight to see if you feel any better and if you don't then well, stay home tomorrow and go see a doctor."  
  
"okay okay, your starting to sound like my mother" giggled kagome  
  
"so now ur suddenly saying im your mother and I'm suppose to be like old? I was just worried"  
  
"I know your worried and no, I'm not saying your old"  
  
Hiten arrives and kagome gets in the limo. They exchange their good byes and sang waits until the limo is no longer in sight then she walks back into the lunch room. Just remembering that she left her bags there.  
  
"look inuyasha, everything of sango's is so nice, even her books and pencils/pens smell nice" said miroku while half looking in sango's bag and half sniffing her pen.  
  
"AHEM!!!... excuse me, would you mind repeating that in front of me?"  
  
"eh?.. oh hi sango.. I didn't know you were there?"  
  
"yeah and I didn't know that I'll find a pig in my bag after I was away for only several minutes" retorted sango as she sat down and snatched her things back.  
  
"Anyways sango, where were you and where's kagome?" interrupted inuyasha  
  
"I went to take kagome to te nurse"  
  
"the nurse? Why the nurse? Whats wrong? Is kagome sick?"  
  
"I don't know, she was looking kind of pale and wasn't able to walk steadily and the nurse did say something about a high fever"  
  
"I hope she's okay" muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"oh nothing, never mind"  
  
"alright and well, if your worried about kagome, give her a call tonight, well at least that's what I am going to do"  
  
"I don't know, maybe ill visit her after svhool"  
  
"I would love to come too, but I'm kind of busy today"  
  
"that's okay, kagome wont mind"  
  
"yea, I guess not and anyways, inuyasha maybe you could help kagome get her homework for her"  
  
"alright I'll do that "  
  
"uh..are you guys ignoring me?" interrupted miroku.  
  
A/n= I am not so sure but I think I remember saying something about making this a longer chapter .... But I am soo sorry I really cant think of anything at all right nowz . all I know is that ill try my best to finish this story but I don't even know if ill ever b able to tho, I really will try my best ok?  
  
O ya I started another story tho both of the stories are gonna go super super super super super slow ehhez anyways hope u can find it and if you do read it hope u like it.  
  
r/r plz 


	5. The Meeting Part II

A/n- well there is not much to be said but I am terribly sorry for not updating for like what? Almost half a year? Lolz anyways I wrote out several chapters so all I have to do now is type it up so it won't take long for the next several chapters to be updated after this one. But if something happens then I can't exactly guarantee that.

So much projectz and homework recently so ya know. I might even have to stop writing at all if I get to extremely busy but lets just hope for the best right now.

Chapter 4- the meeting (part II)

Inuyasha rings kagome's doorbell and the door automatically opens. He finds kagome on the couch eating a ham sandwich and watching TV at the same time.

"I thought sango said you were sick"

" I was, I'm just feeling better now. After Dr. Tanaka gave me some medicine"

"Tanaka? Never heard of him"

"that's probable because he is my private doctor"

"well that explains everything, oh yes I got your homework for you"

"oh really? thanks that's great, I really appreciate it" replied kagome

Inuyasha sat down and kagome told the cook to make some ramen for inuyasha. After they finished eating, they helped each other with their homework. When they were finally done, they decided to play some video games, about an hour after that they were so exhausted they couldn't move.

"Hey inuyasha, want to have dinner with me?"

"sure"

Dinner was already prepared and served as they came down.

"damn, that smells great, I could never cook like this for myself every night"

During dinner inuyasha talked to kagome about the clubs. Kagome decided to join the judo, archery and the festival/party club. After dinner kagome told Hiten to drive inuyasha home. Kagome had nothing to do so she went to her room and just sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling deep in thought.

'it was so sweet of inuyasha to come visit when he heard I was sick, he alos got my homework for me. He also looked so damn cute when he was angry about losing the first two games to me (video games) I love it when he smiles, it's just so irresistible. I wonder what he's doing now. I wish he was with me this very moment…..'

"Ahhh..! kagome what were you thinking just now! Wake up kagome!" kagome yelled to no one in particular.

'I was just bored and that was what came to mind, he's just a friend right? ..RIGHT!... but could it be that I kinds like him?'

"NO! never kagome! Don't even go there!"

'kagome, your going nuts, you need some rest so stop thinking and go get some sleep already!'

Kagome wakes up the next day and picks out a black mini skirt and a pink halter top. 'I wonder what inuyasha would think of this'

"Arghz! Kagome! Your at it again, stop it already girl" cried a frustrated kagome.

She just grabs the clothes, puts them on and hurries to school.

"hey kagome! Nice outfit" said inuyasha

"Uh.. thanks" blushed kagome. 'oh my god! What is wrong with you kagome! Why are you blushing!'

'huh…is she blushing? It's so cute!' thought inuyasha

"comon lets go, we're going to be late" hurried inuyasha

As kagome was walking she tripped and inuyasha caught her just in time.

"you okay?"

"yea I'm fine, thanks"

"no problem" winked inuyasha

And they started walking to class together. 'yea everything is fine except for the fact that my heart is beating so fast it could burst any minute now. And I never knew inuyasha's eyes were that beautiful' thought kagome.

'I'm at it again! Okay I give up! I cant help how I feel'

'kagome is so pretty, I think I like her, but damn she's kouga's girl and he still hasn't told her!' thought inuyasha

Kagome sits in class not paying ant attention to the teacher.

"kagome!..kagome!"

"uh.. yes?" stuttered kagome

"please read chapter 5 for us" asked the teacher.

"uh.. yea, chapter 5…um.." panicked kagome

"pay attention next time kagome"

"uh.. yes mrs. Miyu" (A/n- don't mind me, I don't know which teacher is which)

"okay, inuyasha you read"

'that was close, I have to stop thinking about inuyasga' sighed kagome

The bell rang and now kagome is at her locker.

"hey kagome!"

"oh, hey inu—oh kouga, so.. whats up?"

"you busy tomorrow after school?"

"no, why?"

"Great! Meet me at the corner cafe at 4:00pm alright?"

"sure"

"see you then, later"

Kagome wondered what that was about as kouga hurried away.

"yo, kagome what was that about?" appeared inuyasha out of nowhere. 'did kouga tell her about yuka? But she seems fine' pondered inuyasha

"oh, hey inuyasha. Oh nothing, kouga just asked me to meet him after school tomorrow"

"no, I wasn't asking about that. I meant why were you spacing out in class. It's so not like you, is something wrong?"

'well I guess she answered the question about kouga, is she psychic or what?'

P.S.- sorry if the story has lots of mistakes, I don't have time to reread it over and correct all the grammar and stuff

Anyways that is about it for this chapter! I know I haven't updated for a long time and I haven't typed up much on this entry either, I'm really sorry but bare with me. I have all eth high school and senior year stuff going on and all the quiz and tests. I've already writing up chapter 4 part III and chapter 5 but I just don't have time to type it yet so ill try to update as soon as possible sorry for the delay but thx for reading anyway

r/r plz


End file.
